


Canada Takes Charge

by ChibitaliaxHRE



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibitaliaxHRE/pseuds/ChibitaliaxHRE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canada is sick of the world's Idiocy. ONESHOT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canada Takes Charge

**Author's Note:**

> This fic. was originally posted on fanfiction.net for Canada's birthday. Happy Birthday, Canada!  
>  \- Albion (ChibitaliaxHRE)

          

          The World Meeting was chaos. Objects flew, insults were screamed across the table, and a few of the more cowardly, weak nations were hiding under the table, tightly gripping white flags (Italy had passed them out at some point).

          The reason for this mess? Germany called in sick and couldn't come to the first day of the meeting. As he was the one that kept everybody out of trouble, things had gone from bad to worse  _very_  quickly.

          As the noise in the room grew louder and louder, a certain someone's eye twitched. A pen hit said person's head.  _Twitch, twitch._ Things continued to get out of hand, and right as the noise level hit its peak, this normally quiet person snapped.

          A chainsaw roared into life at one end of the table, and everyone stilled and silenced to see where the source of the noise was.

          Canada, a nation no one normally noticed, was standing strong at the end of the table. He had somehow acquired America's chainsaw, and held it aloft.

          "Everybody shut the fuck up and listen to me!" he screamed over the roar of the chainsaw. "I have had enough of this idiocy, and I will  _NOT_  allow this to go any further! So sit your asses down in your chairs and stay there for the duration of this meeting. If I hear a single insult, or hear  _ANYONE_  speak out of turn, I will not  _HESITATE_  to use this damn chainsaw!"

          After a moment of shock, everyone (including those under the table) did exactly as the chainsaw-wielding nation said and sat down. The Canadian glared at all in attendance briefly before sitting down.

          "Thank you. Now, we WILL conduct the remainder of this meeting in a civilized manner, right?" Canada said to the room at large. No response. " _ANSWER ME_!"

          "Yes sir!" all nations responded.

          "Good." Canada smiled sweetly. "Let's begin."

***

          The next day, Germany (who had recovered quickly from his illness) strode into the meeting, and was astonished to find every nation in their seats, fully awake (not even Greece was asleep!) and silent.

          The meeting finished without a single interruption. No insults, no loud, obnoxious laughs from America, nothing. Just nations taking turns presenting solutions, votes, and reports on their nation's well being.

          When Germany asked any nation who had attended yesterday's meeting why everyone was so quiet and polite, they merely shuddered and glanced over at Canada, who stood near the back of the room, smiling innocently and holding something behind his back.

 


End file.
